mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Duel
Super Smash Bros. Duel is a Super Smash Bros. role-playing game for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Switch. Smashers Playable * Cosmic Clone (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Cosmic Spin ** Up Special: Cosmic Falcon ** Down Special: Spin Drill ** Final Smash: Falcon Rush * Mario ** Standard Special: Fireball ** Side Special: Cape ** Up Special: Super Jump Punch ** Down Special: F.L.U.D.D. ** Final Smash: Mario Finale * Luigi ** Standard Special: Golden Fireball ** Side Special: Green Missile ** Up Special: Star Spin ** Down Special: Poltergust 4000 ** Final Smash: Death Zone * Princess Peach ** Standard Special: Freeze Frame ** Side Special: Peach Bomber ** Up Special: Peach Parasol ** Down Special: Vegetable ** Final Smash: Peach Blossom * Toad (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Mushroom ** Side Special: Spin Kick ** Up Special: Propeller Mushroom ** Down Special: Mushroom Attack ** Final Smash: Golden Mushroom * Koopa Troopa (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Shell Hide ** Side Special: Shell Slide ** Up Special: Wings ** Down Special: Shell Attack ** Final Smash: Koopa Kart Dash * Yoshi ** Standard Special: Egg Lay ** Side Special: Egg Roll ** Up Special: Egg Throw ** Down Special: Yoshi Bomb ** Final Smash: Super Dragon * Birdo (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Egg Spit ** Side Special: Egg Missile ** Up Special: Love Arrow ** Down Special: Egg Throw Aim ** Final Smash: Loving Trapeze * Wario ** Standard Special: Chomp ** Side Special: Wario Bike ** Up Special: Headbutt ** Down Special: Wario Waft ** Final Smash: Wario Man * Waluigi (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Item Box ** Side Special: Fake Item Box ** Up Special: Poisonball ** Down Special: Waluigi Waft ** Final Smash: Wall-luigi * Samus Aran/'Zero Suit Samus' ** Standard Special: Charged Bullet/Paralyze ** Side Special: Missile/Plasma Whip ** Up Special: Radioactive Punch/Somerslaut ** Down Special: Bomb/Laser Blast ** Final Smash: Zero Laser/Gunship * Captain Falcon ** Standard Special: Falcon Punch ** Side Special: Raptor Boost ** Up Special: Falcon Dive ** Down Special: Falcon Kick ** Final Smash: Blue Falcon * Samurai Goroh (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Slide Attack ** Side Special: Scorpion Ghost ** Up Special: Leaping Samurai ** Down Special: Goroh Kick ** Final Smash: Fire Stingray * Link ** Standard Special: Hero's Bow ** Side Special: Boomerang ** Up Special: Whip ** Down Special: Bomb ** Final Smash: Triforce Slash * Zelda ** Standard Special: Nayru's Love ** Side Special: Din's Fire ** Up Special: Farore's Wind ** Down Special: Rapier Slash ** Final Smash: Goddess Power * Sonic the Hedgehog **Standard Special: Homing Attack **Side Special: Spin Dash **Up Special: Spring Jump **Down Special: Spin Charge **Final Smash: Super Sonic Unlockable * Captain Toad (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Turnip ** Side Special: Minecart ** Up Special: Fan Platform ** Down Special: Spinwheel ** Final Smash: Treasure * Bowser Jr. (this time without Koopa Clown car) ** Standard Special: Cannonball ** Side Special: Shell Slide ** Up Special: Airship ** Down Special: Paintbrush ** Final Smash: Shadow Mario * Rosalina ** Standard Special: Luma Punch ** Side Special: Star Wand ** Up Special: Luma High Kick ** Down Special: Luma Attack ** Final Smash: Grand Star * Hammer Bro (NEW!!) ** Standard Special: Hammer ** Side Special: Boomerang ** Up Special: Flying Platform ** Down Special: Shell Attack ** Final Smash: Sledgehammer Stages Default * Battlefield - It's just a huge rock in the air, what is a simple stage without hazards. Good for beginners. * Mario Circuit - Another stage for beginners, it's located in Mario Kart DS's Mario Circuit. Players brawl in a highway-looking stage, with Chain Chomp as a hazard, and Peach's Castle and Axle City in the background. * Sherbet Rink - The stage is a section with spinning stars during the evening. Penguins and Cooligans slide over the stage, bouncing every player in their way. * Yoshi Star Galaxy - The stage is based on the Yoshi Star Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2. It takes place on three Starshrooms with Giga Lakitu and some meteorites in the daytime background. * Mushroom Kingdom IV - The combo of Mushroom Kingdom stages from earlier games. It is strongly based on Acorn Plains. An Acorn Tree and Axle City will be seen in background. Unlockable * Bowser's Castle - Based on Mario Kart 7's version, the stage takes place on castle grounds. To unlock it, play 50 matches as Bowser and Bowser Jr.. * Rainbow Road - Mario Kart's main course, with rainbow stream in midnight as a background, taking place on a platform from Mario Kart: Super Circuit's Rainbow Road. To unlock it, play 20 matches as Rosalina. * Whomp's Fortress - One of Super Mario 64 courses. Now, it takes place in Switch Star mission section, with Wallops as hazards. To unlock it, play Adventure Mode as Wallop and Hammer Bro in Easy difficulty. Category:Crossovers Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Crossover Games